


Earthly Pleasure

by FullFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullFire/pseuds/FullFire
Summary: AU shingeki no kyojinvampire!levi x readerHe comes at night, well after the witching hours have passed. Most of the time he’s silent, and you only notice him when it’s too late to save yourself...
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Vampire!Levi & Reader, vampire!levi/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: All my Bois





	Earthly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally came to me in a dream lol so thanks for that one brain 🧠✨

artist: shina-chii (tumblr)  


He comes at night, well after the witching hours have passed. Most of the time he’s silent, and you only notice him when it’s too late to save yourself. You are usually in the deep throws of a dreamless sleep, but awake abruptly, almost as if your body expects it, to find his presence lingering, halfway between this world and the next.

He’s already in your room, and you can tell, because all sounds of nature outside your window stop. There is only silence, and it's haunting. The way everything living can tell he is unnatural. 

You don’t want to look, but your eyes betray you, darting around the room, trying to find him in the darkness. It must look pitiful to him. His senses are so sharp, his vision immaculate, and you must look like a frightened child, searching for something you will never see until he is ready to show himself. Sometimes he stays this way for a while, lurking well within the shadows, and sometimes, he doesn’t do anything but watch. 

But not tonight. 

And it’s started happening so frequently, that you’ve come to expect his nightly visits. 

“Are you afraid?” he asks, just like he does every time, voice a reverberating whisper around that room that seems to echo within the very walls of your mind. 

You reply with the same response as always, pulling the covers of your blanket away from your body as if to emphasize your point. 

“No.” 

You hear him shift, somewhere at the bottom of your bed, and your apprehension skyrockets. You sit up, and maybe it is a mistake on your part, because you blink, and his face is inches from yours, no hint of movement, no time to adjust. A small gasp escapes your lips at the sight of him, his eyes are like a dark abyss, void of any color, his skin like snow. Dark ebony hair parted down the middle, his features are without flaw, and he is breathtakingly stunning. His lips part ever so slightly when he hears your elevated heartbeat, but his eyes stay focused on yours, like he is looking for any semblance of fear. 

But he finds none. 

You start back into his hollow gaze with your own resolute stare. 

He tuts, and it’s a strange noise to hear from him, you think. Was he expecting you to behave differently? 

He rolls back to sit on his knees, and you realise he has effectively caged you in, his thighs either side of yours, trapping you beneath the blanket and between his legs. He is dressed in all black, and yet he almost shines. His silk shirt slides off his body with a clean movement, falling like snow to the end of your mattress, the clean lines of his muscles bow and flex with each subtle movement. He is mesmerizing, and he knows it. As long as your attention is on him, its ignorant of other things. His belt is next to follow his shirt, and when his black dress pants are slowly pulled from his body, you swallow hard. With slight annoyance, he removes the blanket entirely from your bed, leaving the only thing you can cling to being him. 

He settles himself between your thighs this time, his pink tongue slides out from between his lips, taking pleasure in slowly dragging along his elongated canines, almost as if he’s showing them off. Your breath stops, only for a second, eyes fixated now on his sharp teeth, but it’s all the reaction he was hoping for. 

He can now smell your fear, even if it is only slight. 

His long fingers are def around your throat, barely touching your skin, but you can tell he is cold. You are willed to move back, to lay your body down against the mattress once more, but this time, he moves with you. One hand settles on your hip, and you shiver at the touch, feeling his fingers tug softly at the thin fabric of your short t-shirt. He wants you to remove it, and you obey, pulling the material up and over your head, tossing it away to the floor to forget. 

If he looked hungry before, seeing you only in panties, laid out before him, his mouth begins to water. His eyes are searching yours for consent, as if he even needs it. He could take what he wanted from you and there would be nothing you could do to stop him. You know what he is. But the word is never allowed to enter your mind. You keep it pushed as far back against the recesses of your mind as you can. You are afraid if you recognise him for what he is, you will never be able to look at him the same way. 

You ignore your deeper instincts, and tilt your head back, giving him an ample view and complete access to your throat. He sighs out at the sight, his breath surprisingly warm against your neck. 

He is already hard when he drinks you – the taste of your blood and the scent of your excitement drives him wild, his eyes shifting from an unholy black to a deep crimson that mimics the shade of your own blood. His fangs are sharp like razors, and they leave a clean puncture mark for him to use to bleed you. 

He presses fully up against your body, one hand around your neck supports your chin so you cannot move it down, the other grabs a handful of your thigh as he pushes his lower half against your own. 

His fangs elongate inside your neck and you can feel them almost pulsing, vibrating. It’s an odd feeling, and not without pain. You hear him drinking, sucking, and every so often, his tongue darts out to catch the blood that he missed. Seemingly with each drop of blood, he presses closer to you, and you feel his cock twitch against your most sensitive area. He doesn’t just want to devour your blood; _he wants all of you._

You have long since become wet at the thought of his cock sliding into you as he thrusts slowly, teasing you. You begin to rock your hips up to his, catching his cock each time, feeling it twitch and jump at the sensation of pressure and friction. He bites at your neck a little harder, his lust for both becoming almost unbearable. It’s only when he pulls away, limps plump from sucking your neck, your deep scarlet blood smeared around his mouth, that you realise he has become overwhelmed. 

He growls lowly, nudging your thighs further apart, and the only sound that follows is of your panties ripping, and being tugged harshly from your skin. He leaves a fresh bite mark on the inside of your right thigh, and you inhale sharply at the stinging sensation, his eyes flickering to yours at the noise. But when the moonlight catches the imprint his perfect teeth left you with, you feel some of your wetness escape, pooling over, and dripping onto the mattress beneath. 

He inhales deeply, the action almost lewd, since you know he’s smelling the scent in between your thighs – and just like that, you know he is aware of just how badly you want him. His expression had been difficult to read – up until now. Now, as he removes his own dark briefs, the only thing he wears is a telling smirk. You don’t want to stare directly in his eyes, but it’s almost as if he is forcing you to -- with the pure strength of his presence alone -- and all you can do it obey. 

His cock stands proud, a small bead of precum has collected at his tip, and as if your movements are no longer your own, controlled by a dizzying frenzy of lust, you reach out with the tips of your fingers. Gently swiping at the head of his cock, your fingers dancing over the flush skin, you collect his precum, before sticking out your tongue for him to see, tasting everything he offered. 

He is overcome at the sight, his hand is quickly around your throat, pushing you down as he sits above you, his long fingers tracing circles around your entrance before they slip into you, and you mewl. He exhales a laugh, bringing his fingers out to use your own juices as lubricant around his own cock. 

You feel his tip pressing against your folds, so slowly, moving around in a way that feels good for the both of you. You have half a mind to jerk your body down and force him inside – even if it is only a little bit. But you cannot move. His strength is inhuman, but it only adds to your excitement. 

You are entirely at his mercy. 

He is slow when he enters you. But you know this gentleness will not last long – his eyes are already rolling back into his head at the sensation of how you wrap around him, how you pull him inside you deeper, deeper, deeper... 

He has hilted himself fully inside you, his cock pulsing within you, threatening to jerk and twitch at every slight movement you make. He steadies himself, the hand around your throat loosens as he moves forward to hover above you, hands either side of your head. You feel the blood from your open puncture marks start to ooze, and you wonder absentmindedly if his saliva has an anticoagulant within... 

Your mind goes white when his lips wrap around your neck once more, and he snaps his hips at the same time. He is lapping at your wound feverishly, his hips rolling into your own, and you clench your muscles, tightening around his cock. He groans at the sensation, snapping his hips harder, thrusting his cock into you like he can never get enough. You have long since lost control of your voice, and at the sensations of his teeth biting down, lips sucking, and his hips thrusting into you, you are releasing all kinds of lewd noises. 

He releases your neck from within his lips to gasp and pant beside your ear, suddenly using one hand to grab your thigh for leverage as he adjusts his angle, and drives himself into you deeper. He is leaning on his other forearm now, and you rake your nails across his back, spurring him on, raising your hips to meet his. Tears collect at the corner of your eyes as your orgasm fast approaches, and you throw your head back against the pillow, sighing out into the night. He seems to sense it, and lolls his tongue out to drag a long line from the hollow at the base of your throat all the way up to the tip of your chin, revelling in the way that you part your lips and moan. 

In an instant, you’re orgasm thunders over you, and you clench around him, bringing him swiftly to his own high. His teeth snap shut and he shudders, releasing inside you, both hands gripping your thighs so tight it hurts, making sure you don’t move as he rides out his orgasm. You feel hot ribbons of his cum inside you, but the feeling only adds to your high. 

He is never one to show any weakness, but the way he allows himself to collapse on top of your body makes you think that perhaps, finally, after his months of night-time visits, he was finally relaxing around you. He is silent for a few minutes, the only sound that fills the room are the deep pants and laboured breaths from the both of you. He is satisfied, both in body and soul, and so are you. 

Sleep overcomes you quickly, whether natural or not, and even though you try and fight it – since you know he will be gone come morning – a rest and respite is happily welcomed after the night’s activities. 

He removes himself from you, clothing himself, and then is at your window. 

He will come again tomorrow night. 

And the night after that. 

You are an addiction. 

His favorite **_earthly pleasure_**.


End file.
